Kaiba's New Toy
by AJ Angelique
Summary: AU: An aristocratic Kaiba finds an interesting toy in the market place. Rated for inplied sex.


Kaiba's New Toy  
  
An "Yu-Gi-Oh" original  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. As much as I love it though, I'm pretty much happy with the way it is and you won't find my claws on it.  
  
Rating:  
  
R, for sexuality and implied sex  
  
Pairing:  
  
M/M, Yaoi  
  
____________________________________  
  
Kaiba's New Toy  
  
AJ Angelique  
  
Why?  
  
I don't even know why I got him...  
  
Well, I guess I better start at the begining.  
  
It all started earlier today. I was heading out into town to aquire some new books to add to my collection and when my little brother Mokuba asked if I could swing by the shop of the toy and game maker to pick up his latest monster puppet he had ordered. One would thing a boy his age wuld be playing with other things, but this isn't just a random hobby for my brother. I say this because my brother is the one who designs all these puppets. He's made an deal with the toy maker to fashion the puppets after my brother's sketches...you have to admit though, my brother has an definite eye for art and it does keep him out of trouble (which all the servents here at the estate are grateful for).  
  
So I went into town, I found only one book that grabbed my interest and then moved onto my final destination...the toy shop.  
  
The shop is located roughly in the middle of town and is run by an old man known only as Grandpa. I entered the well stocked shop and once the old man knew who I am and why I was there, he gladly went into the backroom to retreive my brother's special order. During that time, I decided to allow my eyes to look around the quant little shop filled with dolls, games and toys. I only got half way through this scanning why my eyes found him...well, I guess more like it.   
  
It had to be a doll, what with that oddly styled purple hair with blonde bangs...which, oddly enough, resembled the same hair style as the old man...and those big violet eyes. They just seemed 'too' innocent as he just sat there in this small chair, dressed in an simple purple suit as he smiled pleasently. The most curious thing about him was the fact that he was a life sized version of a boy probably several years older than Mokuba for he was only a couple feet taller than my younger brother. I was made curious by this doll and I quietly approached it. I kneeled to get a better look at the craftmanship only to be startled when the doll looked up at me. Yes, his head actaully lifted itself up and his...its...eyes looked right at me.  
  
We stared at each other for a brief moment before the old man returned to the shop part of his house. I was shaken from the connection but I ended up asking the man how much the doll...puppet...was. Would you believe that he almost didn't want me to purchase the puppet at first...but he changed his mind when he glanced over at the puppet. So, I paid for my brother's puppet, as well as my own. You can imagine my surprise though when my puppet took hold of the package protecting my brother's puppet in his hands and walked...yes, walked...outside with me and climbed up into the carrage.   
  
I sat on one side and he sat on the other. I silently watched him as he watched the world pass by us in awe and wonder. Needless to say, my brother was happy to received his new puppet...but he was also curious about my own. He asked a lot a questions, and...sadly...many of them I couldn't answer. I soon shooed my brother away and led my puppet to my room...leading him to the Lion's Den, so to speak.   
  
There, he followed my order to sit down and I began to process of looking him over, picking up limbs and moving them as I found they moved like a puppet's limb but a bit more fluid like my own. I was careful not to break him for he was the only one I saw in the shop. Yet once I was done with my investigation, I let out a heavy sigh of frustration having not found out anything more about my puppet. With that, I pulled my desk chair over to the bed and sat down in it as I rested my elbows on my knees as I rested my chin on my interlaced fingers...  
  
"So, what...who are you?"  
  
"Yugi," the doll said with a bright smile.  
  
The aristocrat who purchased him then blinked in surprise, "Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, do you have a name?"  
  
"Of course I have a name," the aristocrat huffed.  
  
"May I know it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba...but everyone mostly calls me Kaiba."  
  
"...Kaiba," Yugi said, as if accepting the name.  
  
"Yes, but what are you? How can you move and talk and..." Kaiba started to ask.  
  
"I was made for you," Yugi simply said, interupting Kaiba.  
  
"Made for me?"  
  
"Yes, like this," Yugi said and gracefully got up from his seat. Upon standing, Yugi approached Kaiba and leaned down a bit to give Kaiba a gentle kiss on the lips. Kaiba is surprised at first by this, but he soon melts into this kiss as he lifts his hands to softly hold Yugi's face.  
  
As the kiss dragged on, it changed from soft and sweet to hungry when Kaiba nipped at Yugi's lower lip and slipped his tounge into Yugi's soft mouth, exploring every crevise as Kaiba pulled Yugi closer to himself. Kaiba's hands roamed all over Yugi's back but soon found the fabric merely an obsticale in the way of what he really wanted to feel.  
  
Kaiba began the slow process of undressing Yugi, kissing and teasing the exposed areas. Yugi cooed and writhed in pleasure as he undressed Kaiba and attempted to do the same to him but soon found this futile as Kaiba took control. Once they were both nude, Kaiba carried Yugi over to the bed where the two of them made sweet love that sent them to the stars and back.  
  
When it was all over, the two held onto each other as they dozed and rested from their...activity. Kaiba woke later with Yugi in his arms. Kaiba smiled as he looked down at the sleeping boy. Then, Kaiba was surprised when Yugi took a deep breath of air and opened his eyes to look up at Kaiba with an welcoming smile.  
  
"Yugi...you can breath," Kaiba said.  
  
"Of course," Yugi said as he took Kaiba's hand into his own real hand.  
  
"Yugi...?"  
  
"Kaiba. I am...was...a Soul Doll."  
  
"A Soul Doll?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yes. We're rarely made but we're made to complete an peice in a person's life. Grandpa had only been able to create three dolls. Myself, another boy named Bakura who was purchased by a foriegn noble named Malik and a blind girl named Serenity to an local boy named Jou."  
  
"But, you're alive..." Kaiba stated, highly confussed.  
  
"Yes, because of your love," Yugi said as he touched his other hand to Kaiba's face.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes. Love is all it takes to change a Soul Doll into a complete human...but hate will turn a Soul Doll back into a doll," Yugi explained, the last part grimly.  
  
"But, you're human now."  
  
"Yes, and I will remain so for the rest of my life," Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"Good, I paid for you and I'm going to keep you for the rest of my life," Kaiba said and kissed Yugi once more before they made love again...  
  
The End? 


End file.
